


Shut Yo+ur Mo+uth.

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Rainbow drinker, female topping, vamprism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so noisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Yo+ur Mo+uth.

He needs to stop moving. He also needs to stop making so much damn noise. His little twitches and chirps are annoying, but worse is how he’s grinding his ass back into you. It’s frustratingly hot.

”Ah, fuck, Por-” He whimpers, his hand moving to your hip.

You pull off his neck and growl, shoving his hand away. His blood dribbles down his neck and soaks into his shirt, spreading violet on the white.

"Shut up." You hiss, your lips pulling back in a snarl. "You said you wouldn’t talk."

He nods, looking almost apologetic, and you continue feeding from him. Even with his foul personality, his blood is delicious, filling you with something like warmth, and combined with the way he’s  _still_ grinding back into you is making your bulge stir in your sheathe.

Your hand slides from where it was holding his head back by the jaw and down, over his chest, to the edge of his pants. He must be feeling at least a little light headed by now, but he doesn’t tell you to stop feeding from him.

You press your palm against the front of his jeans and he warbles, his bulge already out and pressing against the fabric. You decide that he can be useful in more than one way and pull off his neck with a pop. He whines.

"Is this turning you on, brinesucker?" You mumble, kissing his fin delicately.

He nods, somehow flushing perfectly plum. “Yeah, what about you?”

You smile and grab his bulge through his pants, probably too hard to be very enjoyable. Still, he bucks forward and moans, softly. “Don’t talk. You’ll ruin the moment.”

He nods weakly and lets you lead him to stand by the sofa of your hive. It was your own need to drink from him that had him pushed against the wall in the first place, though. You pull his shirt off and kiss him, bite his lip, and he growls, shoving your dress off your shoulders. Your claws rake down his chest, and you pull his pants off with not much gentleness, groaning softly as the scent of his pheromones hits you, let alone the sight of his boxers messy with violet lubrication.

Your bulge is writhing against your satin panties by now, spreading jade lubrication over your thighs and abdomen as it searches for something to slip into. You sit on the couch and motion for him to come nearer.

It only takes you a few moments to get him in the position you want him, kneeling on either side of your mostly-spread legs and facing the far wall. Your bulge strains upwards and pushes at the folds of his nook, drawing a sweet moan from his lips. He pushes down onto your bulge and his nook pulls you in completely.

You roll your hips a few times and he snarls, his claws digging into your thighs. “Don’t move yet, fuck.”

You smirk and do it again, grabbing a handful of his greasy hair and pulling him back by it. “Shut your mouth.”

He groans, then starts moving, lifting himself and dropping back onto your bulge rhythmically, fast enough that all you have to do is watch. But that would be lazy, wouldn’t it?

You pull his hair again, and he moans louder, his nook clenching on your bulge. His own bulge is writhing angrily in the air, and you push his hand off your leg so he’ll deal with it.

He starts jacking himself off and you growl a little possessively at him, taking over and bucking your hips  and into his. He leans forward on his free hand, groaning, his nook fluttering around you, and you can smell the change in his pheromones as he gets close. It’s enough to make you moan, your claws digging into his hips while your bulge writhes more.

He whines as he comes, spilling his material over both of your laps and twitching, his hips grinding forward a few more times. You hold him still as you can and finish, filling his already dripping nook with jade. 

You both stay like that for a few moments, catching your breath and coming back from orgasm.

Then, he has to ruin it. “Wow Por, that was—”

You tug on his horn so he has to bend back and kiss him, roughly. “Shut up and get out, Cronus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, writing without having it requested of me makes me write weird stuff.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
